Luna Roja en Tierra Media
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Nunca espero despertar dentro de una fuente en medio de un centro comercial, tras una fiesta en casa de su amigo y dormir la borrachera, pero tampoco espero despertar en el mundo de los frikis o Frikilandia...donde un hombre vestido como Gandalf le daba la bienvenida a...¡¿DONDE!...oh, tiene que ser una maldita broma...si eso una broma...mal summary el fic es mejor entre y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Luna roja en Tierra media**

Koras: ¡ALOHA A TODOS!...^.^… ¡feliz año nuevo!...¡para los que están y los que se fueron!... os traigo otro fic con todo el cariño del mundo, ya que veo que mis fics tienen mucho éxito…agradezco a los que me apoyan (me dejen o no reviews XD!)…¡os amo mucho a todos!...

:….

Koras: como veis hoy no está con nosotros, le di sus días de vacaciones anticipadas de nuevo…no pasa nada, ya iré lidiando yo con todo… bien, los personajes de "El Señor de los Anillos" no me pertenecen…espero les guste este fic, está dedicado a un buen amigo mío… así que disfrútenlo…

**ADVERTENCIAS: CHORRADAS MÚLTIPLES, LEMMON, OOC, OC, BASHING, VIOLENCIA Y PALABRAS OBSCENAS (muy obscenas)… pásenlo bien…**

Koras: me abstengo de poner prologo, porque no se qué jodidos poner ¡XD!...disfruten del fic así jejejejejeje…

**Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde jodidos estoy?...**

Me faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, me revolví como pude y abrí los ojos…¡estaba debajo del agua!...tantee a ver si podía tocar el suelo…estaba a tocar de mi rostro, así que apoye las manos en el suelo y me eleve sobre el agua, esta se quedo a mitad de mi cuerpo…¡qué coño…!...me interrumpí al ver que estaba en una jodida fuente dorada… ¡bien hecho amiga!...¿te emborrachaste y te colaste en algún centro comercial a darte una merecida ducha?...muy bien, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti…suspire pesadamente, sentándome de rodillas en el agua, mire a mi alrededor…

¡Eso definitivamente NO era un centro comercial!...entonces….¡¿Dónde jodidos estaba?!...en eso se escucharon infinidad de pasos, muchos hombres vestidos como romanos aparecieron de los inmensos y dorados pasillos… infinidad de soldados me rodearon armados hasta los dientes…

-¿Qué…?...-me quede en blanco sin saber que decir…bueno si…¿Qué era ese sitio?¿frikis sin fronteras?...

-¡bajad las armas!...-escuche una gutural voz, mire hacia donde provenía… ¿ese era Gandalf?...

Lo mire flipando, literalmente flipando…¡allí en medio estaba el jodido Gandalf de el Señor de los Anillos!... mirándome de la misma manera que si mirase un moscardón, me analizó como si fuera uno de esos animales de "Animal Planet", no pude apartar la mirada de él, a lo que a su lado se añadió alguien que me hizo cuestionar mi estado mental seriamente, por si tenía que encerrarme a mi misma en algún lugar…preferiblemente en una alta torre sin puerta de entrada, solo una ventanita….

…

…..

¡SI!...¡había visto Rapunzel con mi queridísima sobrina!¡¿y qué?!...eso no venía al caso ahorita mismo…bravo por ti amiga mía…¡estabas hablando sola ya!...

Suspire respingando a la mitad de los soldados, entonces sonreí de medio lado…¿esos eran los fuertes soldados de Rivendel?...¡pffffff!...¡si solo les asuste suspirando, hasta mi tía Gertrudis era mucho más valiente que estos, y eso que iba en silla de ruedas y no veía ni papa!...

-¿Gandalf?...-le pregunto la persona por la cual estaba cuestionándome si me había dado a las drogas o no, era Elrond… ¡si, si, el rey de Rivendel!...¿no están flipando ahora?...¿ven por lo que estoy pasando?- ¿no puede ser la mujer de quien la dama April nos ha hablado?...-pregunto algo preocupado…

¡¿HABÍA DICHO APRIL?!...¿esa jovencita estaba en todo esto? ¿Era una broma a escala mundial o qué?...suspire de nuevo…si April era capaz de esto y más…pero algo me alerto…¿si estos estaban aquí apuntándome con…¿Qué coño era esa arma?¿espadas?...debe ser una broma…pero a lo que iba…¿si a mí me apuntaban con "espaditas"?¿adivinar donde tenían a April?...

Así que algo cabreada, por la mala siesta, el consumo no consentido de drogas y la cara de gilipollas de esos frikis, me levante saliendo de la maldita y gran fuente en la que estaba, me acerque lentamente al que era el gran mago de esa frikada, mirándole peligrosamente… ¿no era él el que me analizo como en "Animal Planet"?...pues que atendiese a las consecuencias…

-¿Dónde está April vejestorio?...-pregunte cabreada, un divertido y aventurero soldado intento echarme hacía atrás, lo mire con una sádica sonrisa y de un puñetazo lo hice atravesar el bonito cristal del techo-¿DÓNDE-ESTA-APRIL-GILIPOLLAS?...-demande cortante con el espada del ex soldado.

-¿Charity?...-escuche una suave voz, mi sonrisa forzada y sádica, que asustaba a todos los hombres presentes, sean elfo o no, desapareció.

Gire sobre mis talones y pude divisar en medio de tanta cabellera platinada, la cabeza pelirroja de ella, solté el arma, todos suspiraron tranquilos, y me acerque lentamente pasando por el lado de… ¿esa era Arwen?...desvié la mirada de la elfa, que me sonreía amable y me acerque a ella, que iba apoyada en… ¿Aragorn?...

-¿April?...-la mire ella soltó algunas lagrimas de alegría y se lanzo a mis brazos.

-¡CHARITY!...-grito en medio del llanto-¡Char estas bien!...¡estás aquí conmigo!...-grito abrazándome fuertemente, le devolví el abrazo con una maternal sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas aquí?...-pregunte incrédula, estábamos sentadas en lo que me pareció un comedor.

-dos meses…-explico contenta, una elfa paso por mi lado y le pregunto si necesitaba algo en lo que apoyar el pie vendado, yo la mire preocupada- tranquila Char…solo es un rasguño, pero Aragorn insistió en vendarme el pie, fue un pequeño accidente con Boromir, estábamos entrenando cuando su espada se clavo sin querer en mi pierna, pero fue…-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que la interrumpiera.

-¿Aragorn? ¿Boromir? ¿Arwen? ¿Gandalf?...¿qué coño pasa aquí April?¿estos es alguna broma de las tuyas?¿cómo has conseguido que Mortensen, Tyler, McKellen, Bean y Urban participaran en ello?...-pregunte exaltada, ella solo sonrió.

-no es ninguna broma amiga mía, son ellos de verdad…-ensancho su sonrisa ante mi flipe- son Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf, Legolas…-dijo enfatizando el ultimo nombre, yo me sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada de ella, mientras ella reía.

-¿en serio él está aquí?...-pregunte tímida, ella asintió- de acuerdo cabeza zanahoria, explícame que es todo esto…-suspire dejándome caer en la silla.

-bien, estamos en Tierra Media, concretamente en Rivendel, en la casa de Elrond, antes de crear la Compañía del Anillo…de hecho en dos horas, se reúnen…no sé por qué estamos aquí, ni si podremos volver…así que no me lo preguntes…pero sé que necesitan nuestra ayuda, si nos unimos los tres con ellos…-volví a interrumpirle.

-¿Qué tres?... ¿quien vino más aquí?...-pregunte preocupada, espero que no fuera Johan, Jade o Mery…nunca me lo iba a perdonar…

-no, él…-pero una voz la interrumpió, ella se enfado, hincho las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos…

-¡Char!...-grito la conocida voz de mi buen amigo del alma.

-¿Lucas?...-pregunte extrañada, este corrió hacia mi encuentro y me abrazo fuertemente, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo.

-Charity te extrañe mucho…-susurro abrazándome fuertemente, yo le respondí de la misma manera, mire hacía mi pequeña y alborotadora pelirroja, mientras ella me sonreía…

Me explicaron que hacía ya dos meses llegaron aquí, cayendo de bruces en el bosque, detrás de ese río tan grande que había en Rivendel, uno de los jinetes intento acabar con ellos, pero Trancos los salvo, ayudando así a la princesa Arwen, trajeron a Frodo para que se curara, así poco a poco se ganaron la confianza de esta gente y se instalaron en el palacio dorado, yo escuchaba la historia atentamente, mientras comía… ¿fideos?...Tolkien no era nada original… sonreía ante el entusiasmo de esos dos hermanos, eran tan iguales y tan diferentes…

April Malory, de 24 años, era pelirroja, con el cabello sumamente rizado, la piel blanca, casi pálida, los ojos más verdes que jamás vi e infinidad de pecas por todos su rostro y cuerpo, mientras que su hermano mayor Lucas Malory, de ojos celestes, como los míos, la piel pálida, ese rasgo era difícil de quitar a esa extraña familia y una larga cabellera negra y lisa…nada que ver con su hermanita…sonreí divertida ante el repentino sonrojo del mayor al ver a la princesa de Rivendel y la sonrisa pervertida de April al ver a Aragorn…

No era nada nuevo para mí saber que los dos estaban locos de remate, pero estaban aun más locos por esos dos personajes, creo adivinar que eran sus favoritos, sonreí hasta que vi a los pequeños Hobbits…¡wow!...¡que lindos!...

Me apoye en la mesa y los admire, sin escuchar como Aragorn decía que no me apoyara, la mesa cedió ante mi peso y me vi envuelta en fideos, de hecho esos jodidos fideos llegaron a estar en lugares que no debería estar la comida, mientras la sala se llenaba de gráciles carcajadas, yo me sonroje con la cara enterada en el trasero de un cerdo, mi bonito cabello rubio paso a hacerle la competencia al de April, las mesas estaban sobre mi trasero y escuchaba la risa de esos elfos, la vena en mi sien crecía por momentos, hasta que escuche la risa de mis amigos…y el cuchicheo de los presente, allí mi autocontrol se evaporizó…

Apoye las manos en el suelo y me levante tirando por los aires las jodidas mesas, los fulmine a todos, pero no podían tomarme en serio con los fideos resbalando por mi rostro y cabello, un pastelito encima de mi busto y restos de algo que no sabía lo que era en el rostro, mire a mis amigos reírse sin parar, de hecho ellos, Aragorn y Boromir…les lance una mirada que si estas matasen, los cuatro hubieran caído fulminados…

-dama Charity está usted hermosa con los fideos de sombrero…-se carcajeo Boromir, yo lo mire con los ojos rojos, llenos de furia, le sonreí sádicamente y agarrando la mesa mayor, la más pesada se la lance a la cabeza, este no la vio venir y se encontró enterrado bajo esta, las risas cesaron.

-¡venga reíros!¡REÍROS JODIDOS Y MALDITOS ELFOS DE MIERDA!...-grite colérica persiguiendo a la mitad de ellos, entre ellos mi coja amiga, Trancos y mi mejor amigo, con un candelabro de arma, uno de dos metros de altura y anchura, los seguí ante la divertida mirada de Gandalf-¡¿DE QUE TE RÍES VEJESTORIO?!...-grite y como alma que lleva el diablo empecé a perseguirle, mesa en mano…

Continuara…

espero les haya gustado y si no es así pues...¡no me hagan perder el tiempo!...XD era broma... los otros fics los estoy terminando para poderlos subir tengan un poco de paciencia...¡os amooooo y dejen please un review! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo, espero les guste, ya saben que estoy un poco loca y empiezo a escribir como una locaaaaa...disfruténlo...**

**Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué cojones haces mirando mientras me baño?!**

-¡jodido país!...-grite en medio del agua, en unos "baños termales", que la buena de la princesa me presto para bañarme.

Mire al cielo, era preciso, lastima lo que se avecinaba, el baño estaba medio al aire libre, era agradable las vistas mientras te bañabas, suspire llevando mi cabello al lado derecho tallándolo, estaba suave y sedoso, sonreí ante ello, esa gente me dio los mejores remedios para el cabello y el cuerpo, ahora estaba limpia, mi bronceada piel brillaba a la luz del astro rey, mi dorado cabello brillaba mucho más que el palacio…

Suspire de nuevo y me relaje en el borde apoyado en mis brazos, cerré los ojos respirando tranquilamente…

Hasta que oí un ligero ruido, me levante quedado sentada sobre mis rodillas, mirando a mi alrededor, observando si había algún mirón, pero no pude divisar nada, todo eran arboles, nubes, vapor y Legolas en una rama mirando el horizonte, seguramente, así que volví a relajarme….

….

….

¡¿HE DICHO LEGOLAS?!...me sobre salte y lo mire con los ojos como platos, él no pareció reparar en mi presencia porque ni siquiera me miro en ningún momento, mis ojos no se apartaban de su rostro, perfilado por los rayos del sol, con una expresión una tanto triste y seria, estaba sobre una rama, como si estuvieran el jodido suelo… ¿Qué pasa aquí?¿además de caminar sobre la nieve, también lo hacía sobre el puto aire?...entrecerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio, quería preguntarle como lo hacía…si tenía truco o no… volví mis ojos a él y vi que se giraba hacia mí…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y no pude apartar la mirada de él, de esos aguados ojos, tan azules como los míos, entonces y de manera imperceptible abrió los ojos enormemente, tan enorme como él podía hacerlo, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, su larga cabellera se mecía con la suave brisa, brisa que acarició mi cuerpo desnudo…¡espera!...¡¿había dicho desnuda?!...

Lentamente desvié la mirada de la suya y me mire…¡el puto agua no cubría para nada mi desnudez!...mis senos se veían perfectamente, por suerte al estar sentada así mi feminidad no se veía, pero...¡ESTABA DESNUDA DELANTE DEL PRÍNCIPE LEGOLAS!...aun peor…¡DELANTE DE ORLANDO BLOOM!...sé que muchos pensareis que eso es un privilegió, pero no así yo…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-grite a todo pulmón…

Los pájaros salieron volando asustados del orco que gritaba, Aragorn falló un tiro y le dio en el trasero a Pippin, tuvieron que quitársela a prisas, April se cayó de la silla donde dormitaba, mientras Gandalf hablaba con ella, Lucas se atraganto con la comida que robo de las cocinas, escondido bajo una mesa, temiendo ser encontrado por la robusta y bigotuda elfa…¡aja!...no todos los elfos eran guapos…Boromir dejo de ligar con una elfa que bien parece su jodida hija, Merry dejo de quitarse los mocos y pegarlos en todas las columnas del palacio, el rey se cayó de su trono aburrido a muerte, mientras unas atractivas damas le enseñaban el co*o…y corrieron todos hacia los baños…

El primero en entrar fue Boromir y no porque fuera algo pervertido, no, era por salvar a una delicada dama, dama que lo recibió con puños de hierro, dejándolo blandito de nuevo, a su suerte siguieron Aragorn, Lucas y el centenar de hombres que entraron en los baños, mientras aun estaba desnuda…

-lo…lo sentimos Dama Charity…-dijeron automáticamente los hombres sentados en el suelo, con los ojos morados y llenos de golpes, tremenda golpiza les propine cabreada.

-¡estúpidos pervertidos!...-grite detrás de la mampara, siendo ayudada a vestirse por la princesa Arwen-¿Qué no saben que en el baño de mujeres solo pueden entras, eso, mujeres?...-pregunte enfadada, ellos asintieron ajenos a si los veía o no.

-solo queríamos protegerte de lo que te hizo chillar como borrego…-se defendió Gandalf enterrado bajo una roca.

-lo sé…y gracias, pero ya le dije al bueno de Boromir que no me pasaba nada, solo me pareció haber visto un pervertido orco…solo eso…-dije algo sonrojada-siento mucho lo que paso, actué automáticamente…-susurre arrepentida.

Salí de detrás de la mampara, seguida por la elfa morena, de cerca, los hombres me miraron y la mandíbula se les desencajo, yo sonreí tímidamente, arreglando mi largo vestido verde, con estampado dorado, unas bonitas sandalias y una delicada diadema…

-¿estás segura April que estoy obligada a vestirme así?¿qué hay de malo en unos buenos pantalones?…-pregunte confusa ella me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

-si estoy segura…créeme hermana…no hay pantalones aquí, además…¡estas hermosa!...¿VERDAD CHICOS?...-pregunto divertida, los hombres solo asintieron mirándome boquiabiertos, menos Gandalf, este aun intentaba salir de debajo de la roca.

-¡Gandalf espera que te ayudo!...-grite agarrando la roca y mandándola fuera de una patada, el anciano mago me sonrió- lo siento Gandalf…-dije tímida, el solo volvió a sonreírme y se levanto del suelo se encamino hacía el comedor…

-Dama Charity…-me llamaron, me gire a encarar a Gandalf- debo hablar con usted y sus amigos…-dijo serio, yo asentí, agarre a April que se comía con la mirada a un temeroso Trancos, y a Lucas que hablaba animadamente con una linda elfa sonrojada.

-dime Gandalf…¿Qué pasa?...-pregunte interesada.

-es sobre lo que hablamos antes…eso de que ustedes saben lo que nos sucederá…-explico brevemente lo que hacía tres horas le explicamos.

-si… ¿Qué pasa con ello?...-pregunto April confundida.

-debéis marchar con nosotros, junto a la Compañía del Anillo, hacia Mordor, para destruir el Anillo Único…-espeto serio.

-¿Qué?...-Lucas abrió los ojos como platos-¡no!...-grito decidido.

-debéis hacerlo, ayudarnos…además se que tenéis algo diferente, sois humanos sí, pero con algo especial, por eso es por lo que habéis venido de vuestro mundo…-su seriedad me sorprendió.

-¡no!...¡es muy…-pero le interrumpí.

-debemos hacerlo Lucas…debemos ayudarlos en lo que podamos, sin intervenir mucho en las cosas…-susurre decidida mirando a Boromir.

-¡no!... ¡yo no iré y por supuesto April tampoco!...¡tu tampoco Char! ¡Es muy peligroso, lo sabes!¡además tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a casa!...-se enfado, yo lo mire fríamente.

-yo si iré…-dije en un tono que no cabían dudas- si tú no quieres no te obligare…-susurre tranquila- Gandalf yo iré con vosotros…¿Cuándo partimos?...-pregunte.

-¡yo también iré!...-dijo April que desde hacía un rato fruncía el ceño.

-¡no te lo permitiré!...-la agarró del brazo fuertemente.

-soy mayor para tomar mis decisiones Lucas…y no voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en esto, además puede ser divertido y ahorraríamos muchas vidas perdidas…-susurro de una manera tan seria que yo me quede flipada, Lu no pudo objetar nada.

-partiremos dentro de dos meses, así os daremos tiempo para prepararos…-dijo Gandalf y se fue elegantemente.

Estaba bueno lo que comía, aunque no sabía exactamente que era y preferí no saberlo, después de dos meses allí y ver lo que cocinaban, era preferible no preguntar de donde provenía…a un lado estaba Gandalf, mientras que al otro Estel, me sonreía cada que podía, mientras atendía los caprichos de mi pelirroja amiga, yo contuve una risa divertida ante la situación, hasta que note como si alguien me mirara fijamente, alce la vista y mire a todos los presentes, no vi nada fuera de lo mínimamente común…

Arwen muerta de celos por mi buena amiga, cabeza de zanahoria, Frodo atemorizado por parte de Gimli, Pippin zampando como si la vida le fuera en ello, al igual que Lucas, la elfa bigotuda no le quitaba ojo de encima, Merry estornudando en el cuenco de sopa del rey Elrond…¿se iba a comer los mocos…?...si, se los comió…

Los gemelos hermanos de la princesa, tramaban algo, se podía ver en sus azules ojos, eran conspiradores…¡incluso sus encantadoras sonrisas!... conmigo ya conspiraron, ya…pero eso era otra historia… Gandalf hablaba con el comedor de mocos, digo el rey Elrond…un soldado detrás de Sam se rascaba a gusto el trasero, hasta ponía cara de placer…reí ante eso, Sam admiraba a su adorable señor…¡huy, huy esos dos!...¿quizás lo del slash entre ellos no era tan mala idea después de todo?...me sabia de una que saltaría de alegría al saberlo…

Entonces pose los ojos sobre otros ojos azules, que me miraban fijamente, pero al percibir que yo también lo hacia el pervertido príncipe rápidamente desviaba la mirada…aun recuerdo la que le lie tan solo verlo…

**Flash Back**

Estábamos comiendo de nuevo, a veces creo solo comíamos sin papar…las costumbres Hobbits se nos pegaban…

A lo que iba…comíamos… ¿raviolis?...bueno, algo muy parecido, cuando lo vi sentarse al lado de Aragorn, a dos sitios a mi izquierda, solo poso los ojos sobre mi se sonrojo de sobremanera, yo fruncí el ceño y pensé en como vengarme del principito…

-Aragorn…-llame al montaraz, este dejo de engullir y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

-dígame dama Charity…-dijo cordial.

-Aragorn ya te dije que no me llamaras así…con Charity o Char es suficiente…-le dije amablemente, él se echo a reír y asintió divertido-quería preguntarle… ¿el baño en qué dirección mira, es decir, el enorme ventanal que allí hay?...-pregunte interesada, viendo por detrás del castaño Estel, al rubio elfo mirarme avergonzado… ¡jodete principito!...

-hacia el este… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Charity?...-cuestiono por fin llamándome por mi nombre.

-¿hay alguna forma de llegar al paisaje que allí se presenta?...-pregunte curiosa…viendo lo tenso que estaba el rubio, me aguante una carcajada…

-sí, pasando por el mismísimo baño o por un camino en esa dirección…-explico-¿pero por que lo preguntas?...-cuestiono confundido.

-¿y hay elfos pervertido y mirones?...-pregunte ignorando su pregunta, viendo al pijo ese agachar la cabeza sumamente avergonzado.

-puede que sí, aquí hay muchas personas… ¿pero por que lo dices? ¿Alguien te espió mientras te bañabas? ¿Por eso gritaste antes en el baño?...-frunció el ceño, mire a los ojos del que debía ser Orlando Bloom y le sonreí de medio lado, retando a que dijera algo, mire al montaraz y le sonreí.

-no…solo es simple curiosidad…-dije divertida, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, restándole importancia al asunto…

Esto iba a ser muy divertido…tener cogido por lo huevos al serio Legolas, era uno de esos placeres de la vida que jamás se presentan…sonreí ante la mirada envenenada que la pelirroja le lanzo al rubio, asustándolo un poco… ¡y no era para menos!... ¡se había sentado al lado de su montaraz, su Trancos!…jamás se lo iba a perdonar…

-¿Por qué ha sido eso Dama Charity?...-me pregunto seriamente el elfo, apareciendo delante de mí, en medio de uno de los pasillos.

Me gire, encarándole…

-¿Por qué ha sido el que principito?...-pregunte frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos…¡te lo iba a poner muy chungo orejas puntiagudas!...¡coño igual a Sesshomaro!...a partir de ahora le iba a llamar así, no era un insulto, pero él no debía saberlo ¿no?...

-¡¿eso que ha hecho allí con Aragorn?!...-dijo algo exaltado.

-mira duende de dos metros…a mi no me grites que no me conoces de nada…si tiene algún problema su majestad habla usted con mi abogado, o sea April…estará encantada de tratar estos asuntos…-dije señalándolo con el dedo- además usted su señoría fue el que me espió, no yo…-dije acusadoramente, este se sonrojo-cuando le vea en las mismas condiciones estaremos en paz Legolas hijo de Thranduil, príncipe del Bosque Negro…-este me miro asombrado- hasta ese momento yo que tú me andaría con pies de plomo…piesligeros…-dije y me largue de allí dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese momento cada vez que nos veíamos discutíamos a voces, los demás se divertían, sin saber que yo lo hacía muchísimo más, sacar de quicio al siempre serio Legolas, era lo más divertido que hacia dese hace tiempo…pasado un tiempo la gente se acostumbraba a vernos discutir como un viejo matrimonio, yo me lo pasaba pipa, a veces incluso April aparecía en escena o el mismísimo Gimli…

Ahora mismo, Gimli me decía algunas de las cosas que lo calentarían un poco, era muy divertido ese enano…las conversaciones con él eran muy divertidas…

-¡lo que le digo mi señora!¡me cargue algunos de los malos que entraron en esa villa!...-gritaba divertido, yo sonreía interesada en sus hazañas, ya me sabía la mitad, pero era divertido escucharlas de el mismísimo que las paso-¡aquí y allí!¡Hachazo arriba, hachazo abajo!...-dijo lleno de gozo, yo reí alegremente, cuando la música de Rihanna nos hizo dar un brinco…

Disimuladamente me saque el móvil del sujetador ese tan raro que me prestaron y vi que mi móvil sonaba…Johan…

-¿sí?...-pregunte temerosa, no era para menos…¡llevaba dos meses sin hablarle!¡Seguro estaba que echaba chispas!...

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE PUTAS ESTAS?!...-pregunto muy exaltado.

-¡¿JOHAN?!...-cuestione con lagrimas en los ojos…¡lo extrañe tanto!...

-¡no si te parece la reina Isabel II!...-grito hecho una furia, pero de pronto se quedo callado-¿Char? ¿Charity qué te pasa hermanita?...-pregunto al borde de un ataque de pánico-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Char pasa algo?...-su voz sonaba rota…

-no…-negué llorando sí, pero con una gran sonrisa-solo eche de menos tu voz hermanito…-sonreí dándoles la espalda a todos-¿Cómo estas Jo? ¿Bella y la pequeña Ari, están bien?...-pregunte interesada, limpiándome las lagrimas de los ojos…

-si, Char… ¿seguro estas bien?...-cuestionó preocupado.

-si enano, estoy perfectamente…-sonreí.

-¿Dónde estás?...-pregunto ahora interesado.

-si te lo cuento no te lo creerás…-susurre bajito.

-¿dijiste algo?...-cuestiono.

-no…metomentodo…-reí ante aquel apodo, el cual le gritaba de niños.

-querida te llamo porque me tenías preocupado… Mery por poco me mata al no saber nada de ti, por no hablar del abuelo…esta echando fuego por los ojos…-explico riendo, yo reí al mismo tiempo.

-dile al coronel Brandon Williams, que su heredera de la heladería y la "secreta" plantación de marihuana en la parcela, está bien y que le manda muchos saludos…-sonreí imaginándome al abuelo refunfuñando e maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro.

-¿eso debe ser una broma no?...-dijo sarcásticamente-¡dice que vengas ahora mismo a casa!...-dijo autoritario.

-no…no puedo metomentodo…-dije cortante, en eso mi abuelo le arrebato el móvil a mi hermano.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO VIENES?!¡VEN AHORITA MISMO CHARITY ALEXANDRA WILLIAMS!...-grito amenazante el viejo coronel.

-¡no puedo abuelo!...¡estoy en la jodida Tierra Media!...-grite ya exasperada.

-¿Qué?...-pregunto sin entender.

-¿el Señor de los Anillos?¿Frodo Bolsón?¿Saruman?¿Sauron?...¿Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, el jodido principito elfo?...-enumere intentando hacerle ver, que no bromeaba...

-¡oye!...-escuche gritar indignado el rubio, le mande una mirada asesina, que lo hizo callar de golpe, no era momentos para discusiones con un elfo estirado.

-¿el señor de los anillos de Tolken?...-pregunto ahora.

-sí, abuelo ese puto libro que te empeñabas en leerme cuando era una mocosa…-dije dándome una soberana patada mental.

-de acuerdo…estas en Tierra Media…-dijo entendiendo-¡¿QUE JODIDOS HACES ALLÍ?!¡¿NO SABES QUE EL TAL SARUMAN ES MALO MALOSO?!...-me grito.

-si abu…de hecho pasado mañana saldremos a patearle su gran ojo del mal…ya sabes lo típico…-dije sonriendo.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!¡NO LO CONSIENTO DÉJAME HABLAR CON EL JODIDO GANDALF!...-dijo hecho una furia.

-¿Qué?...no, claro que no…-dije para ir a colgar…

-¡QUE ME PASES AL PUTO GANDALF NIÑA!...-grito y yo, algo asustada, se lo lleve al vejestorio ese, le enseñe cómo funcionaba…

-¿tu abuelo estaba muy enfadado?...-pregunto la pelirroja, yo asentí algo pálida, en eso vino el mago y me miro con una compasiva sonrisa.

-aquí tienes a tu abuelo Charity…-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿abu?...-dije temerosa.

-te dejare estar allí…ya amenace al viejo ese…si te pasa algo iba como sea a ese mundo y me los cargaba a todos Saruman incluido…-dejo escapar una carcajada a la que rápidamente me le uní-cuídate mucho _cañón_…-sonrió ante ese apetitivo que hacía mucho no mencionaba-tu ayúdalos, ya hablare yo con tus hermanas…no te preocupes…adiós…-y me colgó…

Algo turbia mire a mi alrededor, viendo a todos mirarme de una extraña manera…yo los ignore y corrí hacia la fuente en la que encontraron…April ya me dijo que ella y su hermano también aparecieron allí…así que quizás esa era la puerta y salida de nuestro mundo a ese…me asome al agua, viéndola como siempre…Pero había algo diferente, una pequeña luz brillaba en el fondo, me acerque más, resbalando con mi largo vestido me fui de bruces al suelo…

-¡Auch!...-me queje llegando al suelo, pero no estaba mojada, abrí lentamente los ojos, encontrándome en casa…-he vuelto…-había vuelto, así que el pozo y la fuente tenían una conexión…-¡he vuelto!...-celebre alegremente, estaba en frente del pequeño pozo, situado en medio de mi casa…ya se, ya se… ¿se preguntaran que hace allí un pozo?¿en medio de una casa?...pues porque es la casa de mi abuela, era antigua y tenía un jodido y viejo pozo que tenía agua cuando le apetecía…mire al interior y vi el resplandor de algo…

De pronto algo verde y amarillo cayó sobre mí…

-¡Auch doblemente!...-abrí los ojos encontrándome a Legolas encima de mi-¡¿Principito?!...-grite flipando…

Continuara…

HE AQUÍ MI OBRA MAESTRA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ...¡NAH!...ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...OS MANDO MUCHOS BESOS...


	3. Chapter 3

**Por fin encuentran la entrada a su mundo, los muy tontos estuvieron buscando como dos meses...¿y nadie se le ocurrió mirar donde aparecieron?...estupidez humana al poder...**

**bueno allí tienen mi tercer capitulo espero de corazón que os haya gustado muchooo muchísimo...**

**Capitulo 3: ¡El pasaje de un mundo a otro!...**

-¡PRINCIPITO!...-grite una vez abrí los ojos, se aparto de mi rápidamente, luego cayeron más cuerpos…

April, Lucas, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli Merry, Pippin y Boromir… ¿qué coño hacían esos allí?...

-¡hemos vuelto a casa Lu!...-grito llena de gozo mi buena amiga.

-¡yeeeehhhh!...-grito el moreno feliz, los dos Hobbits y los demás miraban todo asombrados…

Me acerque al pozo y mire al interior el resplandor aun estaba allí y pude divisar la cara de Gandalf que me sonreía…"volved"…susurro yo asentí, pero antes debía ir a ver a mi abuelo y la familia…

-¡chicos!...-grite corriendo hacia la puerta- debo ir a ver a mi familia, April, Lucas no dejéis que nadie salga de aquí…-sonreí al ver su cara de fastidio e iba a salir pero Aragorn me agarro del brazo.

-Charity no permitiré que vayas sola a ninguna parte, este lugar es peligroso…-lo mire pensando en lo estúpido que sonaba eso e iba a restregárselo en la cara, cuando vi sus ojos grises mirarme brillantes, llenos de preocupación…

-Boromir ven conmigo…-le dije al castaño, este asintió y le dedico una gran sonrisa de triunfo al rubio que lo mato con la mirada, no entendí y agarrándolo del brazo corrí calles arriba aun vestida como elfa y mi buen amigo como guerrero…

-¡Brando Williams!¡Salga con las manos arriba!...-grite entrando a la casa como torbellino, llevándome por delante a tía Gertrudis-¡oh por Dios!¡Perdona tía Gertrudis!...-grite corriendo hacia el salón donde sabía que estaba, pasando de la pobre mujer en el suelo maldiciendo mi futura suerte…ya se, ya se… ¿Qué maligno ser soy al dejar a la pobre mujer en el suelo?...fácil la mujer maligna que te sacara los ojos si me denuncias, avisado estas macho…

-¡CHARITY!...-grito el coronel con una gran sonrisa, sonreí divertida y le salte encima, esta al ver lo que iba a hacer se aparto dejándome caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡abuelo!...-grite levantándome del suelo, con la nariz roja y sangrando.

-lo siento mucho cañón, pero me ibas a herniar…no tengo edad para cargarte como antes…-se justifico el pequeño ancianito, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¡aaahhhhhh!¡Qué hombre más atractivo!...-dijo tía Myrtle con una gran sonrisa y toqueteando al pobre Boromir que intentaba por todos los medios proteger su trasero de esa señora, yo reí divertida, mientras me limpiaba la poca sangre de mi nariz.

-¿Qué haces allí parada Charity?¿dile a la señora que deje de toquetearme?¿esto es lo que hacéis en vuestro mundo?¿manosear a los invitados?...-dijo empezando a cabrearse, pero como era todo un sol no le corto la cabeza…

-tía Myrtle…hola…-dije acaparando la atención de la señora, esta me miro y me sonrió.

-¡cañón querida!...-sonrió y se acerco a mi abrazándome-¿puedes decirme porque andas vestida como en la edad media?...-pregunto curiosa.

-sí, eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo… ¿de dónde salió ese virginal vestido?...-escuche la voz de mi hermana mayor-porque tu lo de virginal, lo dejaste hace mucho…-sonrió con suficiencia, la fulmine con la mirada, después de un rato viéndonos a los ojos…

-¡Mery!...-grite abrazándola.

-hola pequeñaja…-dijo devolviéndome el abrazo…

-¿dices que tía Char está aquí?...-dijo una pequeña rubia, de 12 años, corrió hacia mi-¡tía Char!...-grito abrazándome, mientras le seguía otra rubia de dos años.

-Erika, Emily…-susurre abrazándolas.

-veo que te metiste a monja…¿Quién es ese?¿el padre?...-me volví a la voz de mi pequeño hermano.

-cállate Johan…-le recrimine abrazándole divertida.

-¿es en serio?...¡tía Char!...-grito una pequeña moren de 6 años, señores les presento a Ariadna, la hija de Johan, corrió y me abrazo, junto a ella Bella, la esposa de Johan.

Y por último unos pequeños brazos me abrazaron fuertemente, me gire a ver los ojos verdes de mi hermana, Jade…

-¿Jade?...-pregunte algo extrañada…

-hola estúpida, cañón descarriado…-dijo sonriéndome descaradamente, las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos y se deslizaron de ellos, esta al verlo solo me sonrió- no pasa nada…estoy bien…-susurró con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, ojos oscuros por la tristeza, mis lagrimas se transformaron en llanto…

-¡lo…lo siento mucho!...-solloce escondiendo el rostro en su pequeño cuello lleno de marcas de dedos-lo siento tanto…-susurre una vez algo calmada-¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué te hizo eso?...-pregunte llena de furia.

-no lo sé…él…él me dijo que me amaba…nos íbamos a casar…-dijo ahora ella llorando.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?...-cuestione.

-no…no ahora que nos estamos reconciliando…después de casi 10 años de no vernos…por favor no me pidas eso…-dijo en medio del llanto.

-prometo no juzgarte Jade…te lo prometo…-susurre acariciándole la mejilla que recién dejaba ir el tono azulado que tenía.

-él…él….entro en casa enfadado, hecho un demonio, me grito que yo lo estaba engañando, que me lie con no se qué ejecutivo…yo le dije que no…me asusto, me asusto muchísimo su reacción y me golpeo, me golpeo largo y tendidamente, agregando insultos que me destrozaron mucho más que los golpes…-dijo cayendo en el suelo, de rodillas, abrazándome la cintura-cuando se canso de golpearme, me despojo de las ropas y me forzó a acostarme con él…prácticamente me obligo…-lloro mojando mi ropa, lágrimas de tristeza y ira se deslizaban por mi rostro…¡ese maldito hijo de puta!¡COMO SE ATREVÍA EL MUY MALDITO HA HACERLE ESO A MI QUERIDA HERMANA!...

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!¡LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA Y LO MUTILARE!...-grite corriendo hacia la salida.

Baje las escaleras, mientras la mitad de la familia corría detrás de mí, Boromir me alcanzo, pero no me detuvo, corrió conmigo, aunque yo no le hacía mucho caso, corría lo más rápido que podía, esquivando a gente y coches…sabia donde vivía…reconocía las calles de su domicilio…en un santiamén me vi en frente de su casa…llame repetidas veces a la puerta, pero no me escuchaba…así que le di una patada a la puerta echándola abajo y entre Boromir me siguió arma en mano…

-¡NO!...-le grite con los ojos llenos de furia-¡él es mío!...-grite subiendo las escaleras lentamente, el guerrero asintió y guardo su arma…

Ese puto maricón si iba a arrepentir de todo…¡lo iba a deshuesar y lanzar a los orcos!...de una patada hecha la puerta de su cuarto abajo, estaba vistiéndose, con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al verme…

-¿Char…Charity?...-tartamudeo un poco, luego forzó una sonrisa-¿Qué haces a…?...-le interrumpió el puño en su cara…

-¡HIJO DE PUTA NUNCA, NUNCA VUELVAS A TOCAR, ACERCARTE…NI SI QUIERA MIRAR A MI HERMANA!...-grite saltando sobre él, me senté en su abdomen y empecé a propinarle un puñetazo tras otro, rompiéndole la mandíbula y la nariz-¡NUNCA, NUNCA NUNCA!¡REPITE CONMIGO CARBÓN!¡NUNCAAAAA!...-grite propinándole la paliza de su vida, no tuvo tiempo a defenderse-¡ASÍ FUE COMO TU LA GOLPEASTE INTENTO DE SER HUMANO!...-una maligna idea surco mi mente-¡AHORA TE VIENES CONMIGO A RECIBIR LO QUE TE MERECES ESCORIA!...no me mires así que no te matare…-susurre tranquilamente, lo até…-¡Boromir!...-llame al soldado que subió rápidamente.

-dime Char…-se interrumpió al ver el molido hombre.

-¿podrías cargarlo hasta mi casa por favor?...-dije extrañamente tranquila, este asintió sin rechistar…

Llegado a mi casa, pasando desapercibida entre la gente, entramos, April me miro preocupada a su lado Jade y Mery me miraban asombradas…

-¿Qué has hecho cañón?...-pregunto mi hermana mayor, yo solo le dedique una mirada sin alma, sin sentimiento alguno.

-aun nada…-dije simplemente- Boromir al pozo con él…-ordene al hombre que obedeció sin rechistar…

-¡JADE, JADE AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!¡NO VOLVERÉ A HACERTE NADA!¡DESAPARECERÉ DE TU VIDA LO JURO!...-gimoteaba el hombre, mi hermana se escondió detrás de Arwen, me acerque a él y le propine tal puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡te dije que ni mirarla!...-grite furibunda-¡al pozo!...-ordene Boromir me miro un momento y asintió, seguramente entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Cañón?...-pregunto Mery.

-ahora no Mery…-zanje cortante, viendo al castaño saltar dentro.

-¡se matara!...-grito Jade.

-¡vámonos ahora!...-les ordene seriamente, la gente empezó a desfilar hacia el pozo, pasando por mi lado-vosotros también…-susurre a mi familia, estos asintieron sin saber muy bien que pasaba…le di una pequeña sonrisa a Jade antes de que saltáramos todos…

-¡su alteza Elrond!…he convocado esta reunión, para que pongáis en marcha un juicio…juzgar a esta escoria, que osó golpear y forzar a mi hermana…-hable seria y claramente-quiero que lo juzguen ustedes, porque si de mí dependiera lo mataría sin miramientos…-le mande una mirada gélida.

-dama Charity, intentaremos hacer lo que usted dice, pero…¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarla?...-cuestionó, yo me tense de golpe aguantando las ganas de asesinar a alguien…

-¡mi señor!...-escuche hablar a Mery-se que no debería inmiscuirme, pero este ser destrozo la vida de mi hermana, imagínese si hubiera sido su hija, la grácil princesa Arwen, la que hubiera sufrido semejante ultraje…¿Qué hubiera hecho vos?...-he allí la abogada de mi hermana…si era abogada la jodida y hablaba…hablaba con un par de huevos…más aun si tocaban a su familia.

-que venga la desdichada…-zanjo fríamente.

Jade dio unos pasos adelante, valiente, mirando dolida a su ex prometido, que estaba literalmente flipando en colores, estaba callado y encadenado, además el elfo y Gimli estaban a su vera, para que no se le ocurriese hacer nada...Gandalf observo a mi hermana, la analizo de arriba abajo y le dio una amable sonrisa, cosa que la calmo mucho…

-mi señor Elrond…-susurro tranquilamente- ayudemos a la Dama Charity, ella prometió ayudarnos…es nuestro deber devolverle tan grande favor…-se levanto de su cómoda silla y se planto delante de mi hermana- la dama Jade fue ultrajada por este ser…debemos juzgarle de la manera más sebera posible, por si hubiera alguien que quisiera seguirle los pasos, debería darle un castigo ejemplar, como aviso a los que quieren hacer los mismo…¿no cree?...-le pregunto seriamente, Elrond no le quito ojo desde que empezó a hablar, luego miro a su alrededor, poso los ojos sobre mí, Trancos y Boromir tenían que agarrarme para no matarlo….¡les juro que me arrepiento de haberlo traído aquí!¡Debí acabar con él desde el principio!...

-sabias son sus palabras Gandalf…-sonrió mirando a mi hermana mayor- de acuerdo…deliberaremos dentro de media hora, cuando me expliquen que paso…-susurro ahora serio.

-¡ESCUCHASTE ALAN!¡SERÁS CONDENADO AQUÍ EN TIERRA MEDIA!...-le eche en cara, con una gran sonrisa, empezó a temblar-¡¿quizás te manden de cabeza a los orcos?!¡¿Oh…o a los túneles de Moria?!...-dije con el corazón ya más calmado.

-¡CÁLLATE SUCIA PERRA!¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO Y DE TUS FRIKIS AMIGO!¡PIENSO DENUN…-se interrumpió al golpe del piesligeros…

-¡no vuelvas a llamarle así!...-dijo volviendo a golpearle, la fría mirada que le dedico una vez lo soltó, me hizo flipar en colores, Gimli solo le dio una patada en los huevos, disimuladamente, que me hizo sonreír…

-señores ya hemos escuchado las dos versiones…-empezó hablando el rey de Rivendel- y hemos deliberado que el acusado sea…¡culpable!...-grite de puro gozo y abrace a Jade a mi lado, que sonreía en medio de las lagrimas, mientras que él, se lamentaba tontamente- será condenado a…¿Cómo le dijo dama Charity?...-me pregunto confundido.

-cadena perpetua…-sonreí feliz.

-a cadena perpetua en las mazmorras del Rivendel…-zanjo seriamente, yo di un saltito y abrace ahora a Estel, llorando de pura alegría y orgullo.

-gracias Gandalf…mi señor…os lo agradeceré eternamente…-susurre inclinándome ante ellos-y se que ahora pensaran que les pido demasiado, pero…¡por favor cuiden de mi familia en el largo viaje que tendremos hasta Mordor!...¡no pueden volver a mi mundo!¡los buscaran las fuerzas de la ley y los encerraran por cómplices de la desaparición de la escorias esa!…-suplique seriamente, mientras el condenado gritaba que eso no era justo, que quería un abogado y que me lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro.

-¡silencio!...-le grito Boromir que lo arrastraba a las mazmorras-¡tienes suerte de que ella o alguno de nosotros no acabe contigo sucia rata!...¡ahora tira a tu nueva morada ser insignificante!¡pagaras el haber ultrajada a la dama Jade!...-le grito y se lo llevo de la oreja hacía su nueva casa…no miento…de la oreja lo arrastro al desgraciado.

-a lo que me pedía, Dama Charity…-empezó el elfo rey.

-llámeme Charity…-susurre aun inclinada.

-Charity, lo que pides es fácil…estaré encantado de proteger y darles cobijo a tu familia y seres queridos, solo a ti, porque decidió ayudar a este mundo que no tiene nada que ver con usted…-sonrió-el que debería agradecerte sería yo y no tu…tu vas a hacer mucho más de lo que cualquier joven haría por unos completos desconocidos, tú y tu amiga…así que gracias…en nombre de Rivendel, gracias…-susurro inclinándose él, yo me sonroje, por todas las miradas sobre mi…

-de…de nada…-sonreí aun sonrojada…

-por ahora vallen a descansa, que pasado mañana es el día en que tenéis que partir, y que se acomoden tus familiares…-con una mirada ordeno a la servidumbre que nos ayudaran…

Cansada me volví a mi cuarto, no sin antes explicarles a mi familia qué coño hacíamos allí y como paso…una tarea dura…ya que todos eran algo delicados de mollera y no entendían a la primera…

Continuara…

Pobre Jade y que hijo de puta su ex novio...este fic va dedicado a todas las mujeres que fueron, han sido o seran golpeadas por sus malditas parejas...¡ESTUPIDO HOMBRES MALTRATADORES!...¡OS APOYAMOS MUCHISIMO MUJERES Y TENEIS NUESTRA AYUDA CUANDO LA NECESITAIS!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Adiós Rivendel…hola jodido Mordor…**

Derecha, derecha, izquierda… ¡derecha, izquierda, izquierda!...¡IZQUIERDA, DERECHA, DERECHA!…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!...¡estaba harta ya!...tanto derecha, tanto izquierda… ¿para qué?...¡jodido y aburrido Boromir!...intentando impresionar a mi hermana ¿no?...¡míralo, pero míralo!¡Se la come con la mirada!...¡será muy…!...¡vuelvo a decir!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

-¡bien hecho Char!...-me dijo con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico…

¡PUTO BOROMIR!...¡DEJA DE SONREÍRME COMO SEX-SYMBOL Y AYÚDAME A QUITARME ESTA JODIDA ARAÑA DEL PELO!...se peguntaran… ¿por qué derecha? ¿Por qué izquierda?…bueno…todo comenzó esa mañana en que me tocaba entrenar…

Como todas las mañanas, Aragorn me levanto "amablemente" de mi mullida cama, y por amable digo que me hecho un puto cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza, reconozco que chille como borrego y reacciones sin pensar…¡pero tampoco era para hacer un drama!¡Son taaaan dramáticos!¡Y os lo dice una experta en montar numeritos!...además… ¡solo le di un pequeño puñetazo!...bien, reconozco que el tal "puñetazo" lo mando a volar hasta Rohan…¡pero no era para tanto!¡Viajo gratis!¡Debería agradecérmelo!¡Mírenlo ahora allí sentado con un chichón en la cabeza y cuidado por su elfita!¡Jodido rey de Gondor!...suspire pesadamente…

-por hoy hemos terminado tu entrenamiento con la espada…ahora te toca con el hacha y Maese Gimli…-me guiño el ojo divertido, lo fulmine con la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡por fin!...-dijo el enano contento-¡nos toca Char!¡¿No estás emocionada?!...-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Mientras de fondo aun escuchaba las risas divertidas de los Hobbits, me gire con la cara sombría y los ojos rojos de furia, pero esto en vez de asustarles les hizo caerse para atrás de risa…esto era humillante…¡realmente humillante!... ¿se reían de mí unos hombrecillos, que no levantaban dos palmos del suelo?...si me viera el coronel…se avergonzaría de mi…suspire fijando mi atención en el enano que sonreía contento, hacha en mano…

-¡¿preparada?!...-grito… ¡que jodida manía, mierda!...

-creo…-dije aun cansada…

¡Estaba agotada!...¡llevaba desde el amanecer sin parar!...primero Trancos con sus clases, luego el principito con las jodidas flechas, que una fue a parar en la taza de "té" de Gandalf…para terminar el momento Boromir me hizo luchar con él, para mostrarle a mi hermana lo muy macho que era… ¡jodidos hombres y su actitud de monos en celo, que adoptaban al ver una chica bonita!...¡¿y ahora?!...¡ahora Gimli me amenazaba con su hacha!¡Hacha más alta que él (sin ofender ¬¬)!...

-¡allí voy!...-grito corriendo hacia mí de manera ágil…

-¡ahhh!...-grite yo cayendo hacia atrás, de pronto el hacha cayó sobre mí, la mire con miedo, con autentico terror, pero el enano la paro a unos milímetros de mi cabeza.

-¡CHARITY DEBERÍAS SER MÁS RÁPIDA!...-me grito divertido…

-¡¿MÁS RÁPIDO?!...-grite colérica, golpeando la roca donde estaban sentados los Hobbits, destrozándola-¡ESTOY AGOTADA JODIDOS CABRONES!...-chille de coraje, respirando entrecortadamente-¡no es plan de explotarme antes de la partida, imbéciles!...-tire mi nueva espada _Uriel_ (no me pregunten de donde salió el nombre, porque no fui yo la que lo eligió, sino Gandalf…¡él es el culpable de esto!), en el suelo y me largue a grandes zanjadas, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro.

-¿Dónde vas Char?...-pregunto la divertida voz de Mery…

-¡a darme un merecido baño!¡Que nadie me moleste!¡Y si lo hacéis ateneros a las consecuencias!...-grite con una expresión sádica, mientras mi hermana negaba divertida.

-¿aun estas enfadado conmigo Lu?...-le pregunte al moreno que me ignoraba, sentado en uno de los balcones-¡oh vamos Lucas!¡no seas crio!...-dije fingiendo amargura, pero en el fondo estaba divertida, hacia mucho que no me hacía esto.

-¡no soy ningún crio!...-grito enfadado, yo le sonreí con los ojos brillosos o cara de corderito degollado, que es lo mismo, vamos-no me mires así…no, Char…Char…¡Charity!...¡no es justo rubia!...-grito al final sonriéndome divertido, yo sonreí y lo abrace fuertemente.

-te prometo cuidarla, Trancos también, además ellos prometieron cuidarnos… ya sabes lo orgullosos que son…-explique apoyándome en la barandilla, con el aire alborotando mi pelo.

-¿te dije alguna vez que pareces una elfa?...-me pregunto apoyado de espaldas mirando el cielo oscuro.

-¿eso era un cumplido señor osito?...-me reí ante la cara de enojo que puso-¿Qué?¿no quieres que te llame así delante de Arwen?...-reí muy entretenida con el sonrojo de mi mejor amigo-protégela Lucas…-susurre ahora mirando la infinidad de estrellas en el firmamento, este solo me miro asombrado y asintió sin ningún comentario añadido, una fría corriente me hizo estremecer…

-será mejor que entremos cañón…-sonrió divertido al escuchar como rugía mi estomago…¡¿Qué?!...¡tenía hambre!¡Que me denuncien por ello!...tsk…-veo que estas hambrienta ¿no?...-río muy entretenido él ahora.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba entre dentro para dirigirme gran comedor, mañana partiríamos y debía comer bien y descansar, suerte que fui una última vez a casa para traer lo necesario…

Ropa térmica, por el gélido frío de Caradhras, latas de conserva, solo si se terminaban las provisiones…no decía que ellos no supieran cocinar, además tenemos Hobbits con nosotros… ¿Qué nos podría pasar?...¿no?...un mechero y cerrillas, por si al gran "mago" no le diera la real gana de encendernos un pequeño fuego…¡era muy jodido el cabrón!...mantas con mangas, agua embotellada, no me fiaba mucho de una "cantimplora" colgada de la cintura, tapones para los oídos, por si a Gimli le daba por darnos un concierto nocturno, un juego de cartas…no es que quería pelarlos, pero podría ser divertido por el camino…una tienda de campaña, no era plan de dormir a la intemperie, además en el libro y película decían que hacía mucho frío en las jodidas montañas esas…y mi neceser… como yo pienso, no es plan de ir por allí, con cara de zombi y aliento de pedo de mofeta..¿No creen?... eso sería lo más importante ahora…lo tenía todo preparado, al menos lo mío, lo demás lo repartí entre ellos.

Sonreí recordando sus caras de asombro, me tumbe en la cama, con el camisón de dormir, los de allí me eran muy incómodos, así que metraje el mismo…hablando de ropa…no iba a usar un vestido para viajar ¿no?...y mi ropa era demasiado chillona…o eso me dijeron esta panda de buitres… suspire, tenía que buscar algo que ponerme, que fuera cómodo, no revelador y no chillón…con ese pensamiento y el de salvar las vidas de Boromir, el rey de Rohan, Haldir, etc.…me quede dormida…

Estaba preparándome, amarrando todo tipo de ataduras de esos estúpidos ropajes… ¿Cómo haría para ir al baño?¿o para darme una rápida ducha?... preguntas estúpidas de nuevo Charity…

Había hablado con Aragorn, le prometí no llevar mi ropa, sino ropa normal, en este caso de elfo…consistían en la misma ropa que viste un príncipe…no, no El principito…sino un príncipe de esos de cuentos de hadas, con mayas y un "vestidito"…pero a mí no me dejaron llevar mayas…¡parecía Peter Pan coño, pero de turquesa!...unos "pantalones", muy ajustados a mi cuerpo, pero me dejaban bastante movilidad, una camiseta con una obertura en el pecho, obertura que Arwen se empeño en disimularme con un broche blanco… ¡CLARO, CLARO…COMO SI EL BLANCO NO SE VIERA ALLÍ PLANTADO EN MI PECHO!...¡jodidos y trogloditas elfos!...el cinto de _Uriel _y _Leith _(otra nueva espada, estar fue regalo del mismísimo rey Elrond) y una pequeña hacha de parte de los amigos de Gimli, además de llevar esa dichosa capa…¡joder que parecía que estuviéramos en Hogwarts en vez de Rivendel!... vamos iba al estilo Harry Potter…

Me mire al espejo y me asuste…en serio, me di un susto de muerte…si tuviera las orejas picudas, como bien dice mi buen amigo enano, sería una elfa en toda regla…mi largo cabello dorado, mis ojos azules, ese supuesto, bello y delicado rostro…¡pffffff!...¿quien decía ya esas choradas?...¡¿hermosa yo?!...¡pero si tenía cara de sapo, por favor!...no me hagan reír que ya lo tengo asumido…¡jamás seré modelo de ojos vale!…vale, ahora desvarío antes de salir algún lado… ¿quizás esa sea mi vía de escape?...fingir que me volví loca, es una buena idea ¿no?...

Suspire…eso jamás sucedería, ya que mi buena amiga cabeza de zanahoria iba con nosotros…y ella sí que estaba loca de atar…vale, vale, vale…que vuelvo a desvariar…¡es hora de marcharnos!...

Lentamente y cargada como burra, me encamine a la puerta de salida, donde sabía de sobras que me esperaban…no tenía forma de escapar, el principito y Trancos, me atraparían antes de que saliera del palacio y me atarían a Gandalf, para que me fuera con ellos…¡estúpida idea la mía!...pronto vi a Boromir y mi hermana, se sonreían, mi hermana volvía a ser la de antes…y pensé que si lo salvaba, todo esto valdría la pena, si Jade volvía a ser feliz con él… ¿no creen?...¡no me lloren ahora que no tengo ganas de andar desperdiciando los clínex!...

Decidida y algo temerosa, me asome…Pippin se dio cuenta y me "incito" a que me acercara…y digo "incito" así, por que se acerco a mi corriendo y me jalo de la mano hacía los demás…

-¡pareces una elfa!...-grito Merry con emoción, yo le sonreí forzadamente.

-¡es verdad!¡Solo te faltan las orejas picudas amiga mía!...-grito el enano divertido.

-¡si me parezco a un jodido elfo!¡¿Y qué?!¿Algún inconveniente en eso?...-dije algo enfadada.

-¡¿no habrías sido elfa en alguna vida pasada?!...-sonrió Boromir posando un brazo por los hombros… ¡¿así que el jodido capitán quería guerra?!¡Pues guerra iba a tener!...

-no se cuñado… ¿dímelo tu?...-sonreí de oreja a oreja ante su fuerte sonrojo.

-¿cu…cuñado?...-tartamudeo adorablemente, sonreí diabólicamente, al estilo anime…

-¡nos vamos!...-grito April correteando de un lugar a otro, siendo seguida por los dos traviesos Hobbits.

-sí, si nos vamos…-sonreí ignorando a mi sonrojado futuro cuñado…

Me gire a mi familia y a Gandalf que se despedía del rey… ¡huy, huy, huy!... ¿que habría entre esos dos?...de pronto el rey de Rivendel me miro con sus ojos del color de mis ropajes, yo desvié la mirada rápidamente… ¡el jodido leía la mente!...

-¡tía Char, tía Char!...-me gritaron mis tres sobrinas a la vez desde dentro, ya que no les dejaban salir fuera, por precaución-¡cuídate!…-sonrieron, les devolví la sonrisa…

Mire a mi abuelo que estaba devastado, junto a Johan y Jade…esta última lloraba mirándome y mirando al castaño capitán…le sonreí…

-¡Jade no lo permitiré!...-le grite haciéndole señas hacia el capitán, ella me asintió-¡CORONEL BRANDON EDWARD WILLIAMS NO SE PREOCUPE POR MI!¡YO LA SOLDADO CAÑÓN VOLVERÉ PARA DARLE LA BRASA!...-le grite sonriendo, aguantándome las lágrimas…el anciano me sonrío y le guiñe el ojo-¡lo mismo te digo a ti imbécil!...-grite hacia mi hermano, le hice un corte de mangas, solo supo reírse antes eso…vamos, lo normal en él…el muy tonto se dejaba hacer lo que quisieran…¡lo extrañaría tanto!...-¡MERY CUIDA DE MIS SOBRINAS QUE TU ERES LA MÁS GUERRERA DETRÁS DE MI CLARO!...-grite ahora con una jodida vanidad que jamás exprese, esta me sonrió con un cigarro en la boca-¡y deja de fumar petarda!...-reí ante su ¿atragantamiento?... ¡¿joder ahora cualquier palabra podía ser un adverbio?!...-¡ADIÓS!...-grite y me di la vuelta echando andar junto a Trancos, que miraba triste hacia donde estaba Arwen.

Mire por sobre mi hombro y vi que me dedicaba una amable sonrisa, nos hicimos muy amigas yo y la princesa de Rivendel…suspire y aferrándome a mi mochila me encamine, sin divisar como el principito me observaba atentamente, flipando ante mi parecido a los de su raza…

Continuara…

Mi otro cap disfrútenlo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Historias alrededor del fuego…**

¡Nieve, nieve y más puta nieve!...¡¿Qué no iba a dejar de nevar nunca o qué?!... ¡asco de existencia!...¡además deberíamos andar así por…¡¿Cuánto?!... ¡¿40 DÍAS?!...¡esto tenía que ser un chiste!...

Suspire pesadamente, bueno por lo menos ya habían pasado 3 días… la tienda nos fue muy bien, cabíamos todos…algo apretujados, pero era mejor, asó podríamos darnos calor unos a otros, aunque algo incómodo, ya saben por lo de dormir todos juntos, hombres y mujeres…que puede que fuera solo un humano aparte de nosotras, pero los demás también eran "hombres", un elfo, un enano, un mago y cuatro Hobbits…eran "machos" y en cierta parte era algo incomodo para ellos claro, porque lo que es a mi…ni hablar…estaba acostumbrada cuando pertenecía a una comunidad hippie, todos dormíamos con todos, con muy poca ropa y jamás paso nada o al menos a mi…

Bien, veo que vuelvo a desvariar, pero en este caso es por culpa del frío y Pippin…el muy gilipollas me tiro una bola de nieve a la cara, mojándomela…¡claro como si no fuera ya suficiente estar incrustado en la nieve!¡No, hombre, que va!¡Era divertido meterle más nieve a la rubia, en lugares que aun no había!¡Estúpidos Hobbits!...

-¡QUIERO DESCANSAR GANDALF!...-le grito April al mago gris.

Este la ignoro, hasta que ella lo golpeo con una piedra camuflada en nieve…el viejo truco…lo dejo por un tiempo inconsciente en el suelo, mientras ella disimuladamente encendía un fuego, fingiendo no haber hecho nada de nada…¡qué buena idea la jodida!...sonreí diabólicamente pensando en hacerle lo mismo al elfo piesligeros…me dirán…¿Por qué que te ha hecho el pequeño Legolas?¿por qué lo odias tanto?...muy fácil…andaba sobre la nieve y yo hundida hasta el pecho…eso no era justo…así que le haría tomar un poco de nieve…¿si iba disimulando una pequeña piedra?...¡ya!...¿y qué?...esos es lo divertido del asunto…

Lo mire por sobre el hombro, ayudaba a April con el fuego, junto a Gimli…aunque la pelirroja lo ignoraba…desde que se sentó en la cena al lado de su montaraz, la cabeza de zanahoria no lo aguantaba…pobre principito, no hacía falta que yo le hiciera nada, ella personalmente se encargaba de él… la vez pasada por poco y lo tira por un precipicio, se defendió diciendo que se había tropezado con el pie de Boromir…muajajajajaajajaj(risa malvada)… desde ese momento el rubio procuraba no pasar por su lado, ya que sospechaba que no fue un accidente y pensó en no arriesgarse a morir antes de destruir el Anillo…cosa irrelevante para él…

El fuego ya estaba, así que me acerque a calentarme, sobre todo mi helado culo…¡si no volvía a poder sentarme nunca se iba a enterar ese Aragorn!...yo que pensé en que si llegara el día en que no pudiera sentarme sería por un buen polvo, no por perderlo entre tanta nieve…Quién sabe…¿quizás me lo amputaban? …vale eso era estúpido, incluso para mi…suspire pesadamente, sentándome delante del fuego, sacando mis manos de los guantes y llevándolas al fuego… suspire de gusto…

-¿alguien se sabe alguna historia?...-pregunto el bueno de Samsagaz a la par de Frodo, April y nos miramos y sonreímos…

-todo era silencio, no se escucho ningún ruido… Diana se asomo al pozo que había en el sótano, con la esperanza de ver a su novio Jason, pero lo que vio allí la horripilo…alguna especie de ser subía por las paredes del pozo con manos y piernas, como si fuera una araña, el largo pelo negro cubría sus rostro…Diana se quedo paralizada por el miedo, con el terror pintado en su cara…el ser al verla solo atino a gruñirle ferozmente, mostrando su putrefacta boca, Diana al ver eso cayó al suelo con el corazón muerto…el fantasma se asomo por el pozo, viendo, con sus vacías cuencas, la expresión de terror de la chica y como su corazón dejo de latir y sonrió, dejando entrever sus podridos dientes, una sonrisa cruel…sonrisa que te deja sin aliento del miedo…- explico la pelirroja tétricamente.

Los Hobbits me rodeaban y se pegaban a mi algo asustados, Aragorn y Gimli estaban entretenidos, Gandalf sonreía…como si eso no fuera con él…estúpido mago de las narices…y el elfo escuchaba atentamente lo que April contaba, preguntando de vez en cuando que significaban algunas cosas…

-pronto el susodicho novio de Diana apareció viendo su novia en el suelo… vio mucha sangre por todas partes…. corrió hacia ella y se llevo la mano a la boca, acallando un grito espantoso…su novia estaba sin ojos y con las tripas fuera…pero lo peor era la pequeña niña de pelo oscuro que se comía dichas tripas…esta pareció notarlo y se giro hacia él, sonriéndole con la cara llena de sangre, con el corazón de Diana en la mano…Jason se echó para atrás, para intentar huir de eso, de esa espantosa visión…de la niña con la cara podrida, con las cuencas vacías y la boca llena de restos de su novia…-explico detalle a detalle, los pequeños se sobresaltaron y me abrazaron fuertemente, mientras yo me aguantaba una carcajada ante sus expresiones de terror- y consiguió correr, llegar a la puerta de fuera de esa terrorífica casa…una vez fuera respiro tranquilo…miro hacía allí viendo a la niña mirando atreves de la ventana, sonriéndole tétricamente…eso lo asusto más y se giro de golpe…ese fue su fin, ya que el ser del pozo le esperaba allí, dándole un susto de muerte, con una daga en la mano, le grito terroríficamente, un chillido endemoniado, y le corto la garganta, dejando que se desangrara…-Boromir se me acerco por detrás….

-¡buh!...-me grito en la oreja, yo pegue un bote tremendo, gritando de puro terror y saltando a los brazos del montaraz, que se echo a reír divertido junto a los demás…menos los Hobbits que se escondieron detrás de Gandalf.

-¡BOROMIR!...-grite enfadada, bajándome del regazo del futuro rey de Gondor-¡tú, mueres hoy!...-chille corriendo detrás de él, mientras este se descojonaba…

¡¿Será imbécil el gilipollas este?!...¡se iba a arrepentir!¡Como que me llamaba Charity Alexandra Williams, que se arrepentiría!...¡las venganzas se sirven en un plato frío!...

Estaba dormida…pero sentí a alguien removerse, abrí un ojo viendo a Trancos fruncir el ceño…¡¿Qué no podía quedarse dormido?!¡¿Qué coño le pasaba?! ¡¿Echaba de menos a Arwen?!...cuando dejo de revolverse, me dispuse a dormir de nuevo, pero no me lo permitió…¡maldigo el jodido momento en el que decidí dormir al lado del puto montaraz!...¡claro como que el Capi se alejo asustado por la pequeña amenaza!...¡eran todos unos exagerados!...¡solo le dije que le iba a arrancar los ojos y comerme su corazón!¡Como el ser del pozo!...como dije…¿Qué dramáticos todos ellos?...volvió a removerse sacándome de mis pensamientos…

-joder Aragorn…-me queje en un susurro-¿Qué carajo te pasa "valiente" montaraz?...-susurre sarcástica, sentándome, procurando no darle al elfo…no eran horas para ir peleando…

-no puedo dormir…-dijo sin más mirando el techo de la tienda…¡¿no, en serio?!...¡no me había dando cuenta!...

-eso ya lo sé imbécil…-le dije golpeándole el brazo.

-Auch…-susurro, que quejica que era…¡que pasa que el rey de Gondor era una nenaza ¿o qué?!..

-¿quiero saber qué coño te pasa estúpido…-le reproche furibunda…el pareció entender…en serio que le tenía cariño, pero si seguía en ese plan de idiota rematado me lo cargaba yo y no Saruman…

-te vas a reír…-dijo frunciendo el ceño…¿Qué?...

-dímelo o te doy tal ostia que te hará dormir hasta pasado mañana…-lo amenace, el moreno me miro con una gran gota de sudor al estilo anime y asintió…

-pero no te rías…-pidió, yo negué exasperada- desde pequeño siempre abrace algo para dormir…una almohada un muñeco de trapo…pero desde hace dos días no puedo dormir…ya que me da vergüenza…-explico mirando el techo…

Y al ver que no le decía nada, me miro, sorprendiéndose ante mi cara roja y mis manos sobre mi boca, acallando la gran carcajada que de allí quería salir, se sentó rápidamente, mirándome sin entender y yo al ver su dulce rostro estalle en carcajadas, haciéndole sonrojar, para no hacerle sentir peor, agarre una de las capas y me tape la cara con ella, intentando acallar mi fuerte carcajada…pero es que era demasiado…¡el valiente Montaraz, Aragorn futuro rey de Gondor…no podía dormir si no tenía algo que abrazar!... ¡JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!...eso era mortal…el mejor chiste que me contaron…

Al cabo de un rato deje de reír, el pobre hombre ya lo pasaba mal, para añadirle el hecho que una desquiciada se riera de él…¡si Aragorn supiera a que le temo yo!¡se mearía en los pantalones!...

Me destape la cara viendo que el hombre me daba la espalda, sonreí enternecida por su bochorno, pose una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que me mirara…

-túmbate…-ordene con una sonrisa maternal, Trancos obedeció sin quitar su mirada de mi.

Se recostó, como estaba antes de levantarse, aun sonriéndole me tumbe a su lado y agarrando sus manos las pose en mi espalda, haciendo que el hombre me abrazara, dejando un espacio entre nosotros, Estel me miraba asombrado, yo solo volví a sonreírle y suspirando cerré los ojos…

-no te pases montaraz…las manos por encima del ombligo, porque si no te las corto…-amenace antes de quedarme dormida…escuchando como el montaraz reía de forma imperceptible…

Desde ese momento Trancos y yo compartíamos el espacio a la hora de dormir, al principio los demás lo veían un poco mal, April dejo de hablarme por todo un día, hasta que le explique del porque, ella se ofreció, pero Estel la rechazo…y no era para menos…el pobre hombre temía por su condición física, Aragorn en manos de la pelirroja….¡uff!...me estremecí entendiendo al hombre…poco tardaron en acostumbrarse a eso…

Lo más extraño era la actitud del principito, empezó a ser frío conmigo y con el moreno, además a la hora de dormir se pegaba a mi espalda o "dormido" posaba su mano sobre la mía…no entendía los celos del elfo…en serio que no los entendía…

Continuara…

¡DISFRÚTENLO!...DEJENME UN REVIEW NO SEAN MALOS... :'(


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Túneles de Moria…**

Ese lugar olía a muerto…¡como lo adiaba!...ese pantano era horripilante y asqueroso…mire a Gimli muy contento, mis ojos se oscurecieron, no quería que el enano sufriera…y si íbamos rumbo a Moria, este lo haría, al ver que había allí…este al percatarse que lo miraba me sonrió alegremente…

-¡Char veras que buen trabajo ha hecho mi gente!...¡además nos recibirán como reyes!¡Comerás hasta hartarte!¡Ya sé que te mueres de hambre!...-río divertido, escuchando el rugido de mis tripas, con un gran sonrojo me apresure a coger a Gandalf, mientras el enano reía divertido…

Era verdad que habíamos subsistido a base de conservas…¡pero tampoco era para tanto!...las traje porque eran más llevaderas y para solucionar muchas cosas…¡estúpidos desagradecidos!...¡les traje lo mejor de lo mejor! ¡Cangrejo! ¡Sopas de pollo! ¡Melocotones!¡Piña!¡Hasta caviar!...vale eso ultimo creo que no era original…¡pero se los traje para que lo probaran!... ahora entendía a Mery cuando decía que los hombres no apreciaban nada…

Suspire una vez llegado hacia donde el mago, me miro de soslayo…

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?...-pregunte irritada.

-nada…-dijo simplemente y siguió con su camino…

Yo me entretuve con el feo paisaje, escuchando la discusión de Boromir, Aragorn y April…¡los putos críos esos discutían por si Frodo había elegido bien el camino!¡¿Qué se pensaban?!...¡el pobre Hobbit hizo lo que pudo para hacérnoslo más llevadero todo!...lo mire detrás de mí, andaba cabizbajo como si temiera levantar la vista del suelo, fruncí el ceño…

-¡Frodo!...-le llame, este pareció reacio a mirarme, pero me escuchaba y eso era importante- tú no tienes la culpa de nada…lo hiciste pensando en que así no nos moriríamos de frío..Te entiendo y creo que has elegido bien…-dije orgullosa, este levanto la mirada esos ojos tan azules, estaba sorprendido, yo le mande una gran sonrisa fraternal y él me sonrió ahora ya más calmado.

Pronto llegamos a la puerta de entrada de Moria, pero estaba el acertijo, por suerte en todo este trayecto no nos molesto ningún ser extraño…sonreí, hasta que vi a Pippin y Merry tirar piedras al lago…¡no me jodas!...vi una piedra especialmente grande que lanzo Pip, iba lentamente y calló dando un buen golpe, el agua se movió…

-¡Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo!...-grite furibunda corriendo hacia él-¡¿Qué carajos hacéis?!...-volví a gritarle y atrapando la piedra en el proceso de vuelo.

-¿Por qué?...-se quejo el mediano…¡yo lo mataba!¡Este no salía de Moria con vida!...

-no sabemos que hay en las profundidades del agua, pues no se ven…así que deja de tocarle las narices a lo que sea que haya allí…-le advertí este asintió un poco enfadado.

Me gire viendo a Gandalf intentando abrir la puerta…sonreí diabólicamente, que sufriera un poco más…me senté a su vera observándolo, mientras él meditaba, con los ojos cerrados…poco después abrió uno y me miro, yo no aparte la mirada de él…

-¿Por qué no nos dices la clave pequeña?...-dijo mordaz, yo le sonreí inocentemente…

-no sé de qué me hablas…-dije ignorándolo totalmente, me apoye en la palma de mi mano y mire el agua…ese pulpo de mierda pronto iba a salir y querrá comerse al pequeño Frodo…¡nah!¡no iba a permitírselo!...

-¡amigo!...-grito exasperada la pelirroja, la puerta brillo y se abrió…

-¡venga ya April!¡Tenían que adivinarlo ellos!...-le reproche enfadada, ella me ignoro y apresuro el paso para entrar…

Suspire y me gire a coger la mochila, cuando la vi en el suelo, abierta de par en par…¡¿Qué coño?!...¡¿Quién me había robado el tequila?!...con una mirada sádica mire a mí alrededor, viendo a los dos Hobbits abrazados con la botella en el suelo…¡VACÍA!...y cantaban…¡los hijos de puta cantaban!...

-¡no puedo olvidar cuando nos alejamos!¡cuando me dijiste que hasta aquí llegamos!¡necesito tiempo necesito espacio!...¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?...-rieron tontamente, yo me carcajee a pesar de mi botella vacía…¡¿de dónde carajo sacaron la canción de Taylor "como se apellide"?...no lo supe hasta que vi mi pequeño Ipod al lado de Pippin…

Los agarré de las orejas, mientras ellos se quejaban, arrastrándolos dentro, Aragorn grito que eso era una tumba, Gimli cayó al suelo lamentándose, no supe que hacer solo me acerque y pose una mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo moral…

De pronto no sé como sucedió, pero el gran tentáculo se asomo por el agua y rodeo mi pie…

Estaba boca abajo, mirando la gran boca de ese ser…este miraba a todos con odio y a mí con hambre…cogí un cabreo de los mil demonios, al ver a los demás luchar sin temor y el puto pulpo golpeándolos…

-¡JODIDO PULPO DE MIERDA DEBÍAS COGER A FRODO IDIOTA NO A MI!¡TE EQUIVOCASTE DE CEBO IMBÉCIL!¡PULPO DE MIERDA TE HARE A LA PLANCHA EN CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!...-grite sumamente cabreada, pataleando y golpeando todo los tentáculos que se acercaban a mí…

-¡deja de cabrearle Char!...-grito Aragorn cortando uno de los tentáculos…

-¡¿QUE DEJE DE CABREARLE?!¡QUE ME SUELTE ÉL, EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA!...-y empecé a maldecir a todos los pulpos de la faz de la tierra-¡QUE ME SUELTES RELLENO DE BOLLOS!¡CONDIMENTO PARA UNA PAELLA ESPAÑOLA!...-grite furibunda, en eso una idea muy buena me iluminó,….

Metí la mano en un bolito que llevaba para las cosas importantes y saque un poco de pimienta que April me dio por si las moscas…con una risa diabólica se lo eché al pulpo a la boca…el ser puso cara de estreñido, era como ver un anime, arrugo la boca, paralizando todos los tentáculos, soltándome al agua, caí sobre el principito, que me recibió con un gruñido, me levante rápidamente viendo al pulpo aguantarse un señor estornudo…

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ!...-reí diabólicamente- ¡ALLÍ TIENES TU MERECIDO MANOS LARGAS!...-grite divertida, el elfo me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia la entrada de Moria, donde nos esperaban los demás…

-¡ACHUUUU!...-estornudo el pulpo gigante….

La potencia del estornudo nos echó a todos hacia atrás, caí sobre un cadáver putrefacto, salí de encima de él rápidamente pidiéndole disculpas y que por la noche no viniera a hacerme una visita…me gire sobresaltada al escuchar mucho ruido, la puerta se derrumbaba sobre el pulpo…¡quedo chafado bajo los escombros!...

Me acerque a uno de los tentáculos sin vida, todos me miraban esperando a que hiciera algo…caí de rodillas y me puse a llorar de pena…

-¡POBRE CONDIMENTO DE PAELLA!...¡NO TE DESEABA LA MUERTE SOLO QUE NOS DEJARAS EN PAZ!...-chille como borrego, los demás se fueron de espaldas…

¡Pero era verdad!...no quería que muriera así…quería matarlo yo y comérmelo… los mire cabreada, olvidando que había sido yo la que combatió el pulpo, me miraban perplejos, limpiándome las lagrimas de cocodrilo, me puse en pie y patee el tentáculo más próximo…

Gandalf prendió una lucecita en su báculo y nos guió, hasta los confines de los túneles…yo iba aburrida procurando no darme de morros en el suelo, andaba con pies de plomo, porque a pesar de la lucecita, no veía un burro a dos palmos, April se aferro a mi asustada…odiaba a los orcos y sobre todo temía al gran balrog que aquí había…entonces recordé que llevaba linternas, que Mery me puso…

-¡te amo Mery!...-medio grite revolviendo en la mochila.

-también te aprecio Charity…-me dijo el Hobbit contento, yo lo mire como si fuera idiota…¿de qué coño hablaba el mediano?...

-¿Qué dice Merry?...-pregunte confusa, él me sonrió y Pippin rió en las sombras…¡así que a esos dos aun les duraba la cogorza!...¡estúpidos beberse así MI tequila!...

-me dijiste que me amabas, pero veras eres demasiado alta par mi…me alagas mucho pero…-yo lo interrumpí riéndome.

-¿estás majara?...-pregunte el pequeño pareció no entender a que me refería-no hablaba de ti MeRRy…hablaba de mi hermana MeRy…-sonreí enfatizando la diferencia, el Hobbit se sonrojo entendiendo su error- también te aprecio pequeño…creo que aprecio a todos y cada uno de los Hobbits de la Comarca y las afueras…-sonreí encendiendo la lucecita, todos me miraron raro-¿esto?...-la señale- es una especie de…-mire al mago- es como el báculo de Gandalf…-explique sin más, le di una a Gimli, a Aragorn y Boromir, los Hobbits se aferraron a ellos, yo agarre a mi amiga y el elfo andaba a mi lado, pudiendo observar mejor con la luz de la linterna…

-¿por donde Gandalf?...-pregunto el portador del Anillo, este lo miro algo confundido.

Bufe aburrida…me mordí el labio intentando no intervenir, no era plan de intervenir y que se fuera todo al carajo…y sobre todo entretuve a April con Aragorn, se lo pedí por favor (además de prometerle no golpearle más por nada)…¡pero estaba cansada de esperar! ¡JODIDO MAGO ES POR LA IZQUIERDA!...estaba exasperada y la mirada del elfo sobre mí no aminoraba nada…¡¿Qué putas le pasaba al principito?!...

Ya cansada me puse en pie, no sin antes mirar hacia abajo…he allí el Gollum, subiendo por las paredes como si nada…¡puto bicho malvado!...aunque me inspiraba muchísima pena…una pena que jamás sentí por nadie…

-¿pasa algo Charity?...-me pregunto "amablemente" el elfo.

-¡si!...-grite exasperada- ¡seguidme de una cojonuda vez!...-exprese cansada, sin rechistar todo el séquito me siguió hacia la tumba del reí de Moria…

Gimli se entristeció al verlo, lanzo algunos lamentos, yo observaba a Pippin acercarse al pozo que allí había, rápidamente lo jale a mi…

-¡Pip no seas curioso!¡No toques nada de nada quieres!...-le comente con un tono de voz muy maternal, él asintió sin rechistar y estuvo alejado del pozo, sonreí satisfecha.

Pero en eso la que se acerco fue mi amiga pelirroja, por suerte no toco el cadáver que había allí…suspire y le hice señas de que viniera…

-debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes…-susurre, April me miro temerosa…

Definitivamente ella odiaba los orcos a muerte, era a lo que más miedo le tenía… vi como Merry se apoyaba en una roca, roca poco aferrada al suelo y detrás una inmensa escalera, por la cual subimos nosotros…la piedra se tambaleo, a Legolas solo le dio tiempo a agarrar al mediano, la piedra cayo rodando, haciendo muchísimo ruido, mientras bajaba…¡PUTA ESCALERA! ¡MALDIGO QUIEN LA CONSTRUYO QUE LE SALGAN SARPULLIDOS EN EL CULO!...

Gemí por el pánico, los demás me miraron sin entender…April sollozo escondida detrás de mí, aferrándose a mi mano…cuando el ruido ceso, respire tranquila…¿quizás no lo escucharon?...

¡TUM!¡TUM!...se escucho el sonido de los tambores…¡¿Por qué siempre tambores?!...¡jodida suerte de mierda!...

-corred…-susurre débilmente…¡la única salida era la puerta!¡Teníamos que salir de allí!...

El sonido cada vez era más fuerte, seguido de gruñidos y chillidos, April lloro como si la vida le fuera en ello, me gire a ella y le tape la boca…

-¡ATRANCAD LA JODIDA PUERTA!¡ESPABILAR!...-les grite a los chicos que se apresuraron a hacerme caso, mire de nuevo a mi amiga- April tengo un arma de fuego en la cintura y te traje otra a ti, tengo munición de sobras para matar a todos los orcos, Uruk-hai, incluso mûmkail…¿de acuerdo?...-explique tranquilizándola un poco-ahora quiero que protejas a Frodo y los demás medianos, de todo orco que se atreva a acercarse ¿entiendes?...-le ordene, ella asintió aun llorando-¡Gimli necesito que me escuches!...-él me prestó toda su atención- bien, entrara con ellos un Trol…necesito que lo tumbemos antes de que hiera a nadie, mientras los demás se encargan de los orcos…-explique rápidamente, este asintió- de acuerdo …pues allí vamos…- les di una pequeña sonrisa y me plante delante de puerta a esperarlos…

Empezaron a tirar abajo la puerta atrancada, yo estaba preparada, en el primer agujero que vi dispare dándole al orco que de allí se asomaba, dándole en la cabeza, matándolo al instante, pronto el agujero se izo más grande y la puerta cayó en pedazos, los orcos llegaron a montones, como unos veinte…

Dispare a unos tres, mire a mi amiga que hacia lo que podía con los demás, le aterraban sí, pero más le aterraba perder a alguno de nosotros, así que con lágrimas en los ojos disparo a diestro y siniestro, matando a un total de cinco orcos feos y malolientes…

Me gire justo viendo al trol entrar, una mirada dirigida al enano y le saltamos encima al ser…este chillo, le dispare un poco, solo causándole algunas heridas, mientras Gimli daba hachazos aquí y allí, pronto el bicho cayó al suelo con una amputación de pies, sonreí me gire hacia el enano, cuando un orco salto delante de mi e intento cortarme el cráneo, lo esquive rápidamente, solo llego a rasguñarme la mejilla, sonreí y le dispare dándole justo en el corazón…

-¡acabamos con ellos!...-grito Merry emocionado.

-ni por asomo…ahora es cuando debemos correr todo lo que podamos hasta el puente ese…-explique-¡corred!...-grite cuando hubo oportunidad, con las linternas iluminaba el camino…

¡Los feos orcos nos rodeaban!¡Corríamos intentando salir de allí!...cuando nos rodearon, armados hasta los dientes, Legolas lanzaba flechas a todo ser que se acercara, yo con la pistola le dispare a uno, este cayó muerto…

-¡es una bruja!...-grito uno de los bichos.

En eso un espantoso grito hizo estremecer a todos los orcos, que desaparecieron en un sanítame…era el balrog…apoye una mano en la pared y la sentí caliente…abrí los ojos enormemente…

-¡CORRED!...-grite agarrando la mano de April- hacia esas escaleras…-les indique, los pase a todos, quedándonos yo y Aragorn, mire al final del pasillo, había una fuerte luz…¡el bicho estaba muy cerca!...

Boromir se adelanto y por poco se cae…por suerte lo agarre de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia mí, caí de culo, mire las escaleras rotas…había un largo espacio entre una y la otra…la tierra tembló, saltaron todos, primero el principito, Aragorn con April, Gandalf y los tres medianos…quedábamos Boromir, Frodo y yo…mire abajo…la columna sobre la que estábamos se rompía, mire hacia los demás…

-¡salta Charity!...-me grito el elfo, lo mire a los ojos temerosa, este me devolvió la mirada confiado y abrió los brazos dispuesto a recibirme…

Mire al portador del Anillo…

-¡a Frodo lo llevo yo!¡Salta cuñada!...-me grito Boromir, asentí y salte el largo trecho, abrí los ojos…¡lo iba a conseguir!¡Lo iba a log…!...¡me caía coño!...

-¡aaahhhhhh!...-grite aferrándome al saliente de la escalera…

El principito me agarro de la mano justo a tiempo y me elevo en los aires, como si no pesara nada, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, antes que la otra parte de la escalera me aplastara…una vez a salvo me soltó, le sonreí agradecida y volví a ordenar que corrieran…corrimos esquivando todo lo que se caía, temiendo por nuestras vidas…

Pronto llegamos al escuálido puente, Trancos se aferraba a mí, no me soltaba por nada del mundo, casi me llevaba a cuestas, el ser nos atrapo, pero Gandalf lo enfrento…era horrible ese ser…

-¡cruzar el puente!...-nos grito, obedecimos rápidamente.

Una vez lo atravesamos, Gandalf volvió a enfrentarse al balrog, le hizo caer a los confines de la tierra, pero el muy desgraciado saco su látigo y atrapo el pie de Gandalf…

-¡GANDALF!...-chille y quise ir a por él, pero Legolas, Boromir y la pelirroja no me lo permitieron, vi como me miraba a los ojos y caía…-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!...-grite, pero era inútil…¡sabía que volvería!¡Que nos volveríamos a ver!¡Pero era tan doloroso perderlo!...sufría tanto como cuando lo veía en la tele o lo leía en el libro…

Aragorn me arrastro hacia la salida, todos llorábamos, todos sentíamos la perdida, era desolador, derrame algunas lágrimas…a pesar de mis discusiones con él…¡me caía bien!...me senté en una roca, abrazando mis piernas y me rehusé a moverme por un rato…

Continuara…

¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!...¡Gandalf se perdió!...¡se que volverá a dar por culo de nuevo!¡pero es que se le hecha tanto de menos!


End file.
